The present invention relates to an information transmission control apparatus for an elevator system for executing high-intelligence communication control of inter-control process communication between controllers in an elevator system.
In a conventional group control elevator system, unit car controllers, a monitor controller, a common controller, and the like have a one-to-one correspondence, and various control data are exchanged in parallel and serial transmission modes.
Recently, the control functions have tended to be distributed in order to achieve multifunctions of a control CPU (or MPU) and to balance the control load of the CPU. However, in the conventional system, data communication means among controllers are asynchronously operated. In addition, cuing or queuing of data communication processes from tasks, i.e., cue management, is performed one at a time and is slow. Therefore, in inter-task communication among the controllers, if communication is started between given tasks, it occupies a transmission line until the communication ends. Thus, during this communication, even if the transmission line is in a ready state, it cannot be used. In the inter-task communication, data cannot be efficiently exchanged. Therefore, it is impossible to realize high-intelligence inter-controller communication such as a priority control function by a plurality of inter-task communications. For this reason, distributed control such as a distributed group control function, on-line communication with a monitor controller using a CRT, and the like, or a high-intelligence inter-task communication function cannot be realized. Moreover, since data communication cannot be desirably performed, the control functions of elevators are degraded.